Nice To Meet You
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Tara (OC) returns to her old home, and sees for the first time, her nephew and her best friends daughter. Along with seeing her own child after a few years. How do Naruto and Sasuke react to her return and her leaving for good?


Nice To Meet You

Tara, Sasuke, Naruto

Tara had no idea how this was going yo go. She hasn't seen either of them in so long.

"Who are you lady?" Asked a kid.

Tara turned to see a young girl, staring at her. She knew who this girls was. "I'm just a friend." She tells the girl.

"Of who?" She asks.

"Your mother. Sakura." Telling her a truth while lying.

"Oh. She's in the back of the house. I'll take you." Said the girl. Tara followed the girl, then sadly, Sakura wasn't alone.

Naruto, Sasuke, and two other kids were waiting for her.

"Ah." She said.

"Mother. This lady says-"

"Tara!" All three shouted.

"Wait. This is Auntie Tara?" Asked the boy.

"This is young Boruto? Man. You look so much like your father. Handsome all the same." Tara said.

"Mama!" Shouted the other girl. Running to Tara. Tara couldn't refuse a hug.

"So, your her mother." The girl said. "I'm Sarada. Sasuke and Sakura's daughter."

Tara felt hurt, but she smiled anyway. "Nice to meet you Sarada Uchiha. And you too, officially, Boruto Uzamaki. I am Tara Uzamaki-Uchiha. A close friend to your parents, and the sister to Naruto." She said.

"She's my mom." Said the girl still in her arms. "Rose. Yes. You are my little Rose."

Rose Uchiha-Uzamaki. Tara's daughter. But she wasn't going to tell both Naruto and Sasuke WHO the father was.

"So, can we talk?" She asked.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't even answer.

"But I want to talk too!" Boruto said.

"How about you three kids help me with the laundry while them three catch up." Sakura said.

Rose was already running to her helping.

Tara followed inside with both her brother and best friend.

"Alright. Tara. What are you doing here?" Naruto asks as Sasuke closes the door.

"Well, it's good to see you too."

"What happened? After the war, you became distant. And you left here, no word, right after I became Hokage. What happened to you? And WHEN did you have a kid?" Naruto asked.

"Is she..." Sasuke couldn't even ask.

Tara felt tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto. But I couldn't stay when I knew your dream came true. That was the whole reason I stayed. And...Sasuke was back. And marrying Sakura. Wonderful daughter by the way." She added.

"And you too. How?" Naruto asked again.

Tara shook her head. "I couldn't raise a child while...traveling the lands. So, when she was...older, I taught her shadow close, Fire Ball, and she...learned the sharingan all on her own. The dragon left me. I've been on my own, relearning all my jutsu." Tara explained.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry. But, she should know, who her family is." She said.

Naruto nodded. Then... "Wait. Does that mean, Sasuke's the father?"

Tara laughed. "How long ago would that have to have been?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know!"

"We never did anything." Sasuke said.

"Not when Sakura was still fighting for him. I wasn't going to break her heart." Actually, it was before she even raced back to the battle, the war to help. After Itachi vanished, and Kabuto was under, things...got carried away.

Tara wasn't going to admit what happened, and neither was Sasuke.

"Okay. Then...You won't tell." Naruto said.

"Right. But look, I just wanted to come and, apologize. I'm so sorry for leaving you in the first place. But I don't belong here anymore. I'm heading back...to where mom grew up." She said.

"Mom? Kushina?" Naruto asked.

Tara nodded.

Sasuke nodded. "I saw, Rose was wearing my old pink bandanna. I didn't even know you and Sakura had that old thing still." Tara smirked.

"Sakura treasured it. Then, after she found out about Rose, she thought it best, to let her have it. I agreed." Sasuke explained.

Tara nodded. "Well, I just wanted to come and let you know. I would still, love for Rose to stay here. She can come visit if she wishes. But, that's where I will be living. This...is no longer my home."

"Of course it is." Naruto said.

"I have a house, saved. Hinata and I have a room in case, you ever came back. And Sasuke-"

"Sakura and I, built the old house, that you lived in. It's reserved in the old Uchiha clan area. For whenever you returned." Sasuke said.

"See, you have a home here, weather you like it or not." Naruto smiled.

Tara nodded, hugging both boys. "Thank you both. For being my family." She said.

She said goodbye to the kids and Sakura before leaving for her home.

She will always be welcomed back. And before she knew it, the news of the worst death, called her back home, for revenge. And her final battle with the dragon.

The End


End file.
